The Rose
by Cat face
Summary: Sequal!!! yes that right people the sequal to One hundred Rose Petals If you read my other fic, the first part to this one then you'll know what i'm talking about. *Warning* Stay away all you S+S fans, this is purely Mei/Li ^_^ Sorry


"The Rose"

The Rose

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

Li waked over to the door, unlocking it and slowly creaking it open. He didn't want Madison over; he wanted to be alone with Sakura for a while. He had to tell her, he had to tell her that he couldn't be with her and that he had to return to Hong Kong. He had realized over the many long years, as she must've, that he loved someone else. 

He knew for sure Sakura didn't love him, that Julian had taken her heart. But she stayed with him, convinced herself that she was in love with Li and not with Julian. But that didn't bother Li, for he too did not love Sakura. He didn't know why he stayed with her and didn't just return to Hong Kong to continue his training. He did, so badly, want to return. He hated Japan, and missed his home so much, but returning would be to face the one he had abandoned. 

His heart skipped a beat at the mere though of her, the dear friend he missed so much. No that wasn't right, she was more than a friend, to him at least. Over the years, the many long years of being apart, he had realized his feelings towards the girl he called friend had changed, grew, he felt something more. He wasn't about to say it, he couldn't admit it to himself, that his heart ached for her every day and that being apart from her was like a slow and brutal torture, for he was a fool. He had let her go, not a thing he did to stop her, not a thing he did to get her back. 

He regretted it, so much, he missed her smile, he missed her eyes, and he missed how she would growl at any other girl that looked at him. She might not have been perfect, might not have had magical powers, but she was a fighter, with a strong heart and that was all he needed. He had returned to Hong Kong once to look for her, but she had moved. Moved on with her life and left him behind, probably got married, or at least looking, why not? He had neglected her, ignored her, and he regretted every memory of it. 

She had always been there for him, always had something to say, always been there to help, though she had been powerless to do so. She was not a card captor, but she had the heart of one. That was what he needed to tell her, he needed to get away to search for the love he had lost. He slowly let the door creak to a stop and raised his eyes to meet the others. He felt his heart stop, his blood freeze in his veins. He must be dreaming. 

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your heart to bleed_

He locked his eyes with those haunting red jewels, the eyes he had wanted to lose himself in all these years, the eyes that belonged to the most delicate rose he had ever known. He stood frozen staring into those eyes, unable to move, unable to think, only able to stare in disbelief at the love he though he would never see for the rest of his lonely life. 

"Mei Lin?" He mumbled not even realizing he had

She looked so sad; her beautiful eyes filled with tears making them look like two delicate rubies upon her porcelain face. He had waited so long to see her again, wanted nothing but to hold her close and feel her heart beat along with his. But he did nothing but stare. He wanted so bad to reach out and wipe her tears away, tell her everything was going to be all right, but his limbs refused to move. He was frozen, his eyes locked onto hers never wanting to leave, his mind running a mile a minuet. He must be dreaming.

He was having one of his dreams that had haunted him every night since she had left. She was there, so close, but he was frozen, he was rooted to the spot, his mouth unable to move while she drifted slowly away. But this time something was different. She never cried in his dreams, she always looked so perfect, and things were never this… real.

"Who's there?" he heard Sakura call from behind him.

He barely heard her, his mind so enveloped in surprise, and happiness, and things he had never before felt. Where had she come from? Why was she crying? What was she doing back in Japan? Why couldn't he tell her how he felt? Why did he feel so weak? His knees felt weak as if they would buckle at any moment. He felt like crying, but he also felt like creaming with joy. She was back, she was here with him after so long, after so many haunting dreams and memories they were reunited and he never wanted her to leave.

_ _

_Some say love, it is a hunger,_

_An endless, aching need._

_ _

"Li who's there?" He heard Sakura ask again and walk over behind him, "Oh hello Mei Lin." 

Li shook his head snapping out of his shocked daze. It was Mei Lin and if he didn't do something soon he would lose her again. He smiled at her, watching as more tears spilt over her eyes, rolling down her glistening cheeks and dripping off her chin. He gathered his thoughts together and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a small whimper by Mei Lin. She stared at him, her hands balled up under her chin. She whimpered again before turning her back and running away from the door.

"Mei Lin!" He shouted after her

It was no use; she was gone left his life again. But he wasn't going to let he go that easily, not again, not another life time of regrets and sorrow, longing for her eyes. He ran out the door, after his childhood love, leaving a very surprised Sakura in his wake. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, through the familiar streets, he would catch her, he needed to, he didn't know if now that he had seen her, he could ever let her go.

He saw her just ahead, turning into Cherry Blossom Street. He sped up feeling his lungs burn, he was getting lazy. He had to see her face again, see her beautiful eyes, see her porcelain skin, lightly blushing. She was a rose, so beautiful and sweet. He turned the corner and spotted her jumping gracefully up a Sakura tree that stood proudly on the sidewalk. He was not going to let her get away.

"Mei Lin!"

_I say love, it is a flower_

_And you, its only seed_

_ _

She turned to face him, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. She looked so beautiful; words could not describe the beauty she possessed. He slowed to a stop at the bottom of the tree his breathing erratic and heavy. He swallowed and looked up at her, sitting lonely in the tree. She glanced down at him surprise written across her face. He had to tell her how he felt, but no words came from his mouth. Nothing could describe how he felt; no words were suitable for the grief and longing. He missed her. 

"Mei Lin." He said breathlessly holding his hand to his chest.

She turned her face away from him, sniffling and choking back a sob. Why wouldn't she look at him? It was obvious, he had let her go, never a call nor a letter did he send her. He didn't know why. How many letters had he written her telling her how he felt, telling her he missed her and wished he could be with her. But he had been so weak, to afraid to send them. Afraid she would reject him, tell him she had moved on, had found another, tell him she hated him for neglecting her and hoped he had a happy life with Sakura.

But he didn't want Sakura; he wanted her. Why couldn't she see that? He wanted so badly for her to see that she was the object of his affection. There was only one way. He jumped up into the Sakura trees intricately winded branches and took a seat on the branch next to hers. The only way for her to know how he felt was if he told her. He took a deep breath and looked over at her, she was facing away of course, she probably didn't ever want to see his face. He reached out and placed hi hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. 

"Mei Lin I'm sorry…" He started catching her attention, "I-I… I just wanted to say…"

"Say what Li?" She interrupted him shifting around on her branch so she could face him, "After so long, no letters, no phone calls, what do you want to say?" 

_ _

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_ _

He wanted to say so much; so much he couldn't even think where to start. He stared into the eyes, her beautiful eyes. It seemed that was all he could do, stare at her, no words just looks. He had thought of so much to say to her over the years, but everything seemed irrelevant now that he saw her tear stroked cheeks, and her rose red lips. He could not think of a single word that could describe what his heart wanted to say.

"Just as I though…" She mumbled her voice cracking from the tears she cried. She choked back another sob and hugged one leg to her chest laying her head upon her knee, "If your not going to say anything then just leave me alone." She said another barrage of sobs wracking her body.

He couldn't bear to see her like this; sad, crying, why was she crying? He wanted to comfort her, wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms. To stroke her beautiful silk hair and tell her everything is going to be fine. But none of that happened. He stared at the ground, at the rose petals that blew around the base of the tree. She was like a rose; she was his rose, so beautiful. He would tell her, he had to, there was no other way.

Mei Lin…" He mumbled to himself drawing a quizzical glance from her, "You, I've missed you, my beautiful rose, I've missed you so much." 

He glanced up at her, into her unbelieving eyes. He had done it, he had said it, he had told her. Now the words, everything he had wanted to say came flying into his mind all at once. I love you, I miss you, and I never want to leave your side as long as I live. Please Mei Lin take me away from this place, take me back home and never leave me. Those things, all the emotions he had kept pent up inside trickled from his eye in a single tear.

"You…" She said accusingly her eyes growing wide with disbelief, "You leave me alone and broken for so many years, how many tears have I cried over you? How many nights have I dreamt of your face? All the waiting, and when I finally see you, see you with her, you tell me that I am nothing, nothing but a rose who's thorns are as deadly as knives. A rose who is neither as sweet nor as beautiful as your precious Sakura. Li I thought, through all the years of missing you and praying to every god that you would love me again, but my thorns are too big for you to miss."

_ _

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_Who never takes a chance_

_ _

"What?" He yelled instantly covering his mouth with his hands

What was she talking about? Her thorns were too big for him to miss? Her beauty was too much for him to overlook, isn't that what she meant to say? Thorns? Is that what she though he though? He couldn't see any thorns on her; she was too perfect to have anything like thorns. But it was true a rose did have thorns, it was a bad example of her beauty but it was the only one that explained her. She was beautiful, how many times had he said that? She was delicate, she was sweet, and her hair forever smelled so lovely. She was a rose, but nothing was perfect.

"Mei Lin you don't understand… That's not what I meant…" He trailed off seeing her lack of interest in what he was saying.

"Li there's nothing you can say now. I know you love her and that I'm just another thorn in your side," She said ruefully, tears still bubbling over her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, "I shouldn't have come, I should have just forgot, sat and watched like every other year. What did I think? What was I thinking that you would rather a rose over a Sakura? That you would forget about her and say that you loved me, and missed me, and that for every day I was not by your side your soul died a little more? I was such a fool, Li I'm sorry I've bothered you, I won't ever disturb your life again." 

With those hurtful words she jumped from the tree onto a nearby rooftop and sped off. For a moment he couldn't move, could breath, couldn't think. That was exactly what he was going to say, how could she think she was a fool, when he had been the fool for letting her go. He snapped out of his shocked daze and, without another thought leapt from the tree and onto the shop roof, once again chasing the love he wanted to catch so much.

She hadn't got very far in front of him, his retrospection had only lasted mere seconds, but that was enough for him to lose her in the dark. He thoughtlessly leapt from roof to roof, following the sound of her restrained sobs. He didn't know if he could catch her, she had improved over the years she had been gone, but he had become lazy. Luckily for him she was still as clumsy as before. He heard her slip and her body land on a roof with a thud. He caught up to her, skidding to a halt and instantly kneeling down next to her grabbing hold of her shoulders.

_It's the one that won't be taken_

_Who never learns to give_

She squirmed in his grip, but he held her tight enough that she couldn't get away without a fight. She slid out of his grip, much to his surprise, and leapt to her feet, instantly squealing with pain and falling back into his arms. She held her ankle tightly shivering with pain, her tears bubbling anew. He cradled her in his arms feeling as her body pressed against his, the warmth he had dreamed of for so long finally becoming a reality. She sniffled again sitting up away from him, her hands still clutched around her foot.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked her sobs finally stopping replaced by her cold voice.

"Why? Because I want to, I need to, Mei Lin…" He started, wanting now, more that ever to tell her what he felt.

"Li don't feel as if you have to follow me just because I'm crying," She cut him off trying her foot again on the ground, but flinching with pain every time, "You don't have to feel obliged to me just because we were friends once upon a time, I don't need you anymore." She choked out the last part as if tears threatened to overcome her again.

"Mei Lin I'm not obliged to you…" He tried moving around to look her in the eyes, her beautiful ruby eyes.

"I know, so why don't you just go back to your flower and leave me be, I'm fine by myself." She said standing up on her one good foot and limping off towards the next roof.

He smiled at her, memories of their innocent childhood flooding back to him. She was always so stubborn, always wanting to be better, but he was too so he couldn't talk. He raced over to her side, grabbed her arm and pulled it over his shoulder. She growled but reluctantly supported herself on his shoulder. He walked with her over to the edge of the roof, staring at the drop down. There was no way she could make that.

_And the soul afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live_

She growled something and untangled herself from Li, readying to jump from the roof. Li couldn't let her do that, couldn't just watch. He acted like anyone else would, without thinking. He leapt over to her, scooping her up in his arms and jumping proudly off the roof, landing silently on the ground. He smiled to himself. Knowing for sure she would see how he feels and at least give him a go. 

"Let go of me!" She squealed squirming in his arms, 

He placed her gently on the ground rubbing the back of his head nervously. What was that? She looked so mad. That wasn't right, his Mei Lin should never look mad, and it was his fault. What was he going to do? He couldn't see her like this. He stepped back watching her as she fixed up her hair and brushed her clothes off. She glanced back at him, her eyes cold, so cold and hard. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to tell her even if she didn't fell the same.

"Mei Lin listen," He started catching her attention, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. You have to see… Mei Lin… I love you."

He smiled at her, a smile that had been reserved for her only, a real one, unlike anything he'd given Sakura. She gaped in shock at him, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and shutting like a fish. She was so cute, how could he have waited so long? Why didn't he realize her sooner? Realize that she had always been there, always had a smile and a laugh. He knew now he couldn't change the past, but he could change the future.

"Li…" She whispered tears forming at the corners of her already wet eyes.

His smile widened at the sound of her heavenly voice. Another thing he had missed for so long. He stepped forwards, closing the space between them in one stride. He cupped his hand on the bottom of her chin and raised her face to look into her eyes. He hated seeing her cry, even before, it was so wrong, angels weren't supposed to cry. And he would make sure from now on his angel never cried again.

_When the Night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long,_

"Li…" She whispered again staring so deep into his eyes he felt she could see his soul, "Li I've waited so long…"

"I know…" He replied feeling his eyes sting.

He raised a hand to his face to rub his burning eyes, and pulled it away wet. He was crying. He had never cried before, at least for as long as he could remember. Why was he crying now? He knew the answer, he felt so much right now, standing in the dark of the night finally reunited with his Mei Lin, it was overwhelming. He had dreamt every night since she left that he could just hold her in his arms, and now that he finally could he felt as if nothing else mattered.

"Li, why?" She mumbled pulling away from his grip.

Why? Why what? Why was she asking questions? Why was he crying? Why was she crying? Why his heart beating so fast? Why couldn't he stop his stomach from leaping and turning? He didn't know why, nor did he care. The only thing that mattered to him now was getting out of here and returning to Hong Kong with his love and live the rest of his otherwise meaningless life with her.

"Why…" She continued raising her eyes to meet his, "Why did you do it Li? Why did you make me wait for so long? Li every night I would dream of you and wish that one day, you would love me like I love you."

_And it seems that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_

"But Mei Lin I do love you, you have to see…"Li tried but was cut off by Mei Lin 

"But Why Li? Why didn't you just come back to me? Why did you leave me hanging for so long? I wanted you so bad to be with me. Did you know that every day I would… oh never mind you would probably just think it was stupid." She finished with a small weak laugh biting her lip to prevent breaking down into sobs.

"Mei Lin…" He whispered moving again closer to her.

He didn't know she felt that way, if he had things would be so much different. He had forever though she had moved on, forgotten, as she had obviously though about him. If only he had known, how many years of waiting would he have avoided? How many long lonely nights, how many haunting dreams of her eyes would he have missed if he had only followed his heart? 

"Mei Lin, no I won't think its stupid." He said grabbing her hand and holding it to his chest.

She turned to face him, her eyes so bright, her face so perfect. She was so close, but he didn't dare move any closer. He wanted to, hold her, comfort her, how many times had he wished he could? He wanted to whisper nothings into her ear while she dried her tears on his shoulder. But he didn't dare move. Her eyes flickered for a moment, as if she were juggling the possibilities around in her mind. She bit down again on her bottom lip and diverted her eyes away from his.

"I…" She started but cut herself off, as if she were thinking of the right way to put her words, "Well every day, I would, I would give a hundred rose petals for you."

Li knotted his eyes brows together. What did she mean by 'give him a hundred rose petals?' did she pluck one hundred rose petals each day? Or was it just a metaphor? 

_Just remember, in the winter_

_Deep beneath the winter snows_

"What do you mean?" He asked timidly, quietly, pondering her words as he did.

"I knew you would think it was stupid." She said, cursing herself quietly.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I mean, what do you mean by you gave me one hundred rose petals each day?" 

She smiled to herself, a beautiful smile, so full of so many feelings. She gave another weak laugh and knotted her fingers in her shirt, chewing nervously on the inside of her lips. 

"Well… "She started, "I, you know that game, that little thing people do where they pluck the petals off flowers and say that little rhyme? 'he loves me, he loves me not…'" She imitated someone plucking petals off a flower while saying the rhyme, "I did that, one hundred rose petals every day." 

Li smiled to himself. He could never imagine someone like her plucking petals off roses wondering if her love loved her back. She was more of the kind of girl that would just ask. But sometimes she would surprise him by being so compassionate. He wondered sometimes if he knew as much about her as he claimed to. They had been best friends since he could remember, but sometimes even best friends kept things from each other. 

"That's not stupid." He consoled her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and gently lifting her face up, "How did it turn out?"

"He loved me, every time." She replied

She smiled up at him, a smile that made his heart flutter and butterflies to fly wildly in his stomach. It was an ordinary smile, she had given it to him a million times, but right now, seeing her smile break through all the tears that stained her face. Seeing it for the first time in so many long years, it was like that first touch the sun gave the flowers after the snow had melted. 

"That's why I never gave up hope, through all the years and all the broken dreams, I knew, in my heart that you loved me." 

"I never stopped." 

_Lies the seed, that with the sun's love_

In the spring, becomes the rose 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Okay, that was the sequel. I know I kinda dragged it out a little long but I couldn't stop typing until I got it all out of my system. I think this is the fastest I've ever written a sequel to anything. And yes I know the poem doesn't fit with each break, but if you read it as a whole then you'll get it. Anyway I finally wrote a Mei/Li I have been looking so hard for Mei/Li fics but everyone loves S+S, and I know why as well. They go so good together and yadda yadda yadda, but you gotta love Mei Lin, she's so… misunderstood, like Jun. ^_^ anyway I've rambled on for long enough, tell me if you like it and I can very well write more, if that doesn't ruin it. ^_^;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Mei Lin, Li, Sakura or any of them characters, they belong to Clamp. And I don't own the poem, I have no idea who wrote it so if it was you them email me at: [kawaiikitty_01@hotmail.com][1] and tell me and I'll give you credit or take it down. 

   [1]: mailto:kawaiikitty_01@hotmail.com



End file.
